


Young & In Love

by skvllbvnny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cheating, Dualscar is kind of a dick, F/M, Fluff, Highschool AU, Humanstuck, Motorcycle Rides, One Shot, Young Love, prom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skvllbvnny/pseuds/skvllbvnny
Summary: Eridan Ampora has scored a prom date with the richest girl in town but ends up going home with a new friend instead.





	Young & In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I have never been able to finish this until now. This took me from 2014 to 2018. I am the absolute worst.

Eridan fixed his violet colored tie and straightened out his thick glasses while looking in his bathroom mirror. An ugly smile appeared on his handsome face. Damn Eridan, he thought to himself, you clean up quite nicely. Feferi sat on the couch in the living room, her long fuchsia gown pooling around her in a heap. Her makeup was professionally done; her mother was the mayor of the city, making them the richest family, considering her overall popularity amongst the townspeople. Her mother wanted what was best for her daughter’s prom; the dress that Feferi fell in love with, the prettiest makeup, all the works. Feferi looked very impatient with her date and she sighed to check the time on her phone. It was 5:41, they were most definitely going to be late. She just grunted loudly and hoped Eridan got the hint.

“Are you going to hurry up? I don’t wanna be late to my senior prom,” Feferi asked impatiently, tapping her heel on the hardwood floor. She started pulling out a compact mirror and fixing her makeup. Typically, she wasn’t this impatient. But she was growing more annoyed by the second. He grunted loudly.

“Yes, dear, I’m just makin’ sure I don’t look like shit tonight,” Eridan replied, running a hand through his brunette and violet hair. He turned away from the mirror for a split second to see his dad walk in. The tall, broad-shouldered man smiled at Feferi and bowed at her. He was called Dualscar because of the two scars that he had acquired a long while ago, but the nickname just kind of stuck. She giggled, a light blush spreading on her cheeks.

“Lass, you’re lookin’ very lovely tonight,” Dualscar said to Feferi. He turned to Eridan and nudging him playfully. Eridan just grunted and growled at his dad.

“Thank you, Mr. Ampora,” she said in return, covering her cheek with her hand to hide the slight brush.

“Alright, Fef, if you and my dad are done flirting, let's get going,” Eridan growled, grabbing his prom date’s hand gently and glaring at his dad. His dad simply laughed to himself. Ah, to be young and in love.

“Remember to be home by ten. I’m gonna be out with your brother out to a stupid convention he’s draggin’ me to. I may not be home tonight, so no funny stuff, Eridan,” he said, nudging Eridan again. Eridan pushed him away with a displeased moan. Not like Eridan wasn’t interested in this stuff, but he was just lucky to be going out with the girl that every guy talked about. He was even shocked she said yes to begin with. Dualscar laughed heartily and returned to his previous activities in the kitchen, preparing sandwiches for him and his older son. As for Eridan and Feferi, they were off to their prom.

Eridan had a violet motorcycle. It was his only ride at the moment; his older brother Cronus had borrowed the only other ride to drive him and his dad to that con that night. He made sure she tucked in her dress so it wouldn’t kill them both. Eridan started his motorcycle and put on his helmet, then told Feferi to hold on for her life. She nodded as they drove away.

When they arrived after a 10-minute drive, Eridan helped his date off the motorcycle and let her fix her dress like a gentleman should. She nodded politely and planted a kiss on his cheek. His whole face lit up and he kissed her cheek in return. After their little exchange, they decided to go inside and begin what was supposed to be the best night ever.

Music blasted loudly and hundreds of teenagers crowded on the dancefloor. Feferi’s eyes lit up in a way Eridan never saw them do before. She pulled Eridan by the wrist, but he hesitated for a moment.

“Fef, lemme grab us a drink, does that sound good?” Eridan asked his date, who was busy staring off into the wild pack of dancing prom goers. His throat was parched; anxiety made his mouth feel like he has never heard of water before. She nodded, only half paying attention, and let go of his hand so she could run and join the dancers. Eridan wondered why she was so eager to go dance. But he ignored that thought as he went to grab the punch that kept beckoning him to come closer and drink it all.

The punch bowl was unsurprisingly uncrowded. Only a few of the local stoners were there, lingering around and snacking on what the school had provided, probably high off their ass. A friend, Gamzee, waved hello to his friend, clearly higher than a kite. Eridan just shot him a smile. He poured two glasses for him and Feferi without another thought. As he turned to find his date, he noticed a lonely looking girl, dressed in a tight red dress with long brunette hair that spilled onto her shoulders, sitting by herself with her head in her hands. He paid no mind to the girl for now and went back to find Feferi.

A faster song started playing and Eridan couldn’t find Feferi anywhere. For a moment, he wondered if she ran to the bathroom to fix her makeup or she was just lost in the busy crowd. He shrugged but kept an eye out.

When he noticed her after the brief search, she sees he’s dancing with a blonde haired kid with glasses. Eridan didn’t pay too much mind of it. Could have been a friend from class, he suggested to himself. No big deal.

He decided to turn his attention back to the crying girl for a minute. A pang of sadness hit him. It would be the right thing to go talk to her while Fef danced with her friends. Might as well make her feel a bit better on such an important night, he thought. So he decided to take Fef’s drink and go make small talk with the sobbing girl.

Aradia was a senior, just like Eridan. All Eridan knew about Aradia was she was mysterious and got very quiet and dreamy like she was off in another land or something. The two were both in the same calculus class and before that, he never interacted with her a day in his life. He wasn’t even sure if they had the same interests.

But, hey, it wouldn’t hurt to cheer her up.

Eridan walked up to her and tapped her shoulder softly to get her attention. She looked up at him with red eyes, her makeup staining her rose-tinted cheeks, to see Eridan holding two glasses of fresh, ice cold punch. She recognized his face and shot him a confused look.

“Hey, Eridan, what are you doing here?” Aradia whimpers softly.

“I saw you were a little upset, so I thought I would come talk to you while my date was dancin’.” He replied, handing her the drink. She took a sip of it and smiled.

“I didn’t think this kind of event was your scene,” she responded, “I didn’t know you were a party animal.”

“Nah, it typically isn’t. My date really wanted to end her senior year with prom, though.”

“Who was your date dancing with? Some blonde boy with spiky hair and glasses?” Aradia asked, looking past him. He wondered where her eyes were going. She put her new drink on the table next to her. Eridan wondered how she knew who she was. Feferi didn’t seem like great friends with Aradia.

“Yeah, why?” Eridan asked her.

Aradia said nothing but pointed her finger at Feferi and the boy all over each other with kisses, arms clinging to each other and bodies pressed tightly together. Eridan stared for a moment in disbelief. His mind couldn’t process what was happening before his eyes. He felt his heart break into thousands of pieces. How could she, he thought as his mind stopped for a moment. He felt almost like he was stabbed in the back and she left the blade in. Aradia sighed softly as she felt her tears coming on again. He turned back to Aradia.

“That was my boyfriend, Sollux.” She sobbed loudly. Makeup continued to run down her face. Eridan felt like joining her but knew he’d be made fun of the next time he’d walk through the school doors. He’d stay stoic for now.

“Oh God, I can’t believe her,” he growled. The poor heartbroken boy sat down next to the crying girl as a slow song began to play. Eridan didn’t bother looking at Feferi to see if she was dancing with Sollux; he already knew the answer.

“This has been the worst night ever,” Aradia mumbled through her tears. Eridan stopped his grumbling about his date and turned to the girl.

“It doesn’t have to be,” he replied as he stood up and reached a gentle and welcoming hand out to Aradia, “may I have this dance, Aradia?”

Aradia looked surprised that he would even consider it, but took him up on the offer as she grabbed his hand and stood up. He led her out to the dance floor elegantly as if they were the prince and princess at a ball.

The night wasn’t looking so bad anymore.

The two were in sync with each other, their moves rhythmically flowing as if they were one. Both Aradia and Eridan forgot about their other dates as they were lost in each other. It was like she knew which move he was going to make next like they were one with each other.

They felt like they were the only ones in the room.

The song ended before the two of them could think of anything else besides each other. Eridan thought he would seal the dance with a soft kiss. He leaned in slowly, eyes lidded. She knew exactly what was going to happen and followed his lead.

The kiss was quick. Their hearts were beating out of their chest. The two held onto each other for a moment as the world melted around them.

“Eridan, you’re a very lovely dancer.” Aradia finally whispered against his lips.

“As with you, dear,” Eridan responded.

The end of the night was approaching at an alarmingly fast rate and neither of them wanted it to end. Especially now, in the heat of the night.

“Hey Aradia, would you love to come over to my house after prom? My dad and brother are out for the night,” Eridan asked, grabbing her hand. He noticed her perfectly manicured nails and a ruby ring on her index finger. She probably worked hard to look great tonight, he thought.

“Sure, I was going to sleep over Sollux’s, but-” she stopped herself from finishing her sentence. She turned to see Sollux and Feferi walking out of the prom, hand in hand. Eridan just grunted and shrugged.

“Who cares about them anymore? We have each other now,” Eridan aggressively said as he slipped his hand around Aradia’s waist. She placed a hand on his ringed hand and they turned to look into each other’s eyes. Both of them forgot about their other dates, just as they forgot about Eridan and Aradia.

“Can we head out now, Eridan?” Aradia asked. A yawn soon followed after she closed her painted lips. He nodded to her and began walking out to his parked motorcycle.

The moon was high in the sky. Eridan slipped on his helmet and put his keys in the ignition. He motioned her to get on behind him and hold on for her life. She did as she was told and grabbed his sides tightly, snaking them around his waist and resting her chin on his back. They began to drive down the street, leaving the prom behind them.

The city looked so beautiful as Eridan drove along the highway. Neon lights surrounded them at every corner; The nightlife in this city was incredible. Aradia gazed at the lights passing them in every direction and at the other cars speeding alongside the two while listening to the loud whistling wind tossing her hair. She felt alive and safe with Eridan.

His driveway was still empty when they arrived. “So this is where you live,” Aradia remarked while climbing off of the motorcycle. She peered up at the large house.

“Well, I don’t like to brag,” Eridan joked as he pulled his helmet off. Pulling his house keys out of his jacket’s pocket, he unlocked the house and held the door open for his date.

Immediately, her eyes lit up at the sight of the huge house. Eridan’s family had a decent amount of money in their possession. Of course, Dualscar wanted the biggest and the best for his boys and he wasn’t afraid to spend his money on making sure they lived a happy life.

Eridan hung up his helmet on the coat rack next to the door while she looked around in amazement. “You enjoyin’ yourself here?”

“It’s just that I don’t get to spend a lot of time in big houses like this,” she said, “I’m not exactly the richest kid on the block.”

He shrugged and smiled at her as she caught his eye. “Do you want to watch a movie or something?”

“Sounds fun, I’m down for that.”

“Let me get changed first. I’ll get you a shirt to wear or something.”

She nodded. “Yes, please. This dress is itchy.”

Without another word, he quickly made his way upstairs to his bedroom. He grabbed her an old band t-shirt for Aradia that he stole from Cronus months ago that he forgot to come get back from him. He tossed on a t-shirt and lounge pants quickly, not wanting to keep Aradia waiting in her prom dress downstairs.

She was sitting on his couch by the time he had descended the staircase. “I got you a shirt, I don’t exactly have any pants in your size.”

Aradia laughed a bit. “I have shorts on underneath this, My mom didn’t want anybody to see my ass hanging out.”

“I mean, it is a cute butt if I do say so myself,” Eridan joked. Aradia responded with a laugh and an eye roll. He tossed her the shirt. “I’m going to grab us a blanket. What movie are you feeling tonight?”

“Surprise me.”

“Alright.”

First stop was the kitchen. He stuffed some uncooked popcorn into the microwave and got out some butter to add to it. While that was busy popping, he ran back up to his bedroom to grab the comforter off his king-sized bed. Before heading out, he grabbed Breakfast at Tiffany’s off his dedicated movie shelf. By the time he made his way back down to the kitchen, Aradia was already getting the popcorn out of the microwave. She poured the butter onto it without noticing him walk into the kitchen.

“Hey, uh,” he stammered out, “thanks for making prom so much better.”

Aradia turned to him and flashed him a sweet smile. “Hey, I can say the same thing.”

He felt his legs carry him closer to her; he was on autopilot right now. The next thing he knew, he was going to wrap his arms around her neck. The moment she had known what he was doing, she snaked her arms around his waist and looked up at him. He was much taller than her, reaching almost six feet two.

When their lips met, a feeling burst in both of their chests. It was love.

“Eridan-” Aradia gasped when he pulled away.

“Yeah?”

“You’re great, you know that?”

He smirked. “I was gonna say the exact thing.”

They went for another kiss, holding onto each other while the world melted around them. Nothing else mattered. The worst parts of the night felt like they were just a past nightmare.

“Hey, we got a movie to watch,” Eridan reminded her.

She grabbed the popcorn and he had led her, hand in loving hand, to his living room. While Aradia snuggled up inside the warm blankets, Eridan pressed buttons on the DVD player until the screen lit up with the main menu. The next thing he did was turn off the lights and crawl right next to Aradia, where his hands met hers and her lips met his.

Dualscar unlocked the front door, jiggling the keys in the lock before opening the door. Cronus followed behind, immediately walking up the stairs to go to bed after his long day. The lights of the television caught the dad’s eye, making him question why Eridan was up this late and why Feferi’s mother hadn’t picked her up yet. Once he walked over to see that Feferi was not Feferi and the pair had fallen asleep in the middle of a movie, he was met with more questions than answers. But, for now, he’d leave them for breakfast in the morning and he’d let them enjoy their sleep.

Ah, to be young and in love.


End file.
